j_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Winner Takes All
''Survivor: Winner Takes All-Quest for the Ultimate Survivor ''was the thirtieth season of Survivor. The season ended when Cheesey won the title of Sole Survivor, beating Benry and Bobby by a 5-3-1 jury vote at the Final Tribal Council. The season featured 18 former winner marooned on two separate beaches in Micronesia, the original filming location. They were divided into two tribes: Kynta in brown and Asuku in purple. Kynta was a combination of Kyro and Tonta, the original tribes of Season 1. Asuku was a combination of Asubuhi and Usiku, considered some of the strongest/weakest tribes. It as met with questionable reviews. The winners from Seasons 1-13 joined Kynta. The winners from Seasons 15-29 joined Asuku. Landon was the only winner to decline attendance to the special season. Caroline was cast in his place. On Day 21, the tribes merged into the blue Malakal tribe. The hidden immunity was featured this season. One was hidden on each tribe, as well as one at the merge. Ash found the Kynta idol. Bobby found the Asuku idol. Koa found the merged tribe's idol. In Episode 1, Ash played his idol for Libby in an attempt to save his alliance. Due to the three votes cast against Ash (two from the alliance he tried to save), he was eliminated by his own idol. This was considered the best episode of the season. This season was originally slated to feature Sacrifice Island, but ultimately decided not to go through with it, as it had little impact on the game during its first run. Bobby, the winner from Nicaragua ''used what he called "the alphabet strategy;" he cast his vote for the contestant whose name began closest to the end of the alphabet. He used this strategy as leverage against the jury, but he was castigated for not using it the entire game (as well as it being a stupid strategy). He received Poe's jury vote for the win. Benry,the winner from ''Winners vs. All-Stars, Tonga, and Heroes vs. Villains, made the finals for an unprecedented fifth time. However, he was lauded for his effort, but many jurors were reluctant to vote for a three-time winner. Benry understood and did not expect to win. He advocated for Cheesey to win. Nonetheless, James, Lara, and Sky voted for Benry to win. Cheesey, the winner from Samoa, was lauded for her physical and strategic game. Cheesey announced early in the game that she would never play Survivor again. At the finale, many voted for her as a goodbye tribute. She received votes from Carolina, Danni, Leo, Coral, and Chocolate. Despite Cheesey's claim, she returned forty-five seasons later for Survivor: Dodranscentennial , where she placed 14th. She would return again for the 100th season. This is the first season to have the entire cast return for the same season, ''Centennial. '' Contestants The Game *Ash played his idol for Libby, negating the five votes cast against her. However, Ash himself received three out of four votes, and was eliminated. Voting History Jury Vote Category:Seasons